


Letters To No One

by crimsonwitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwitch/pseuds/crimsonwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eu aceito verdadeiramente essa existência arruinada e sem propósito, eu aceito a alma partida e o coração despedaçado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters To No One

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi essa fanfic em uma das madrugas insones da vida, salvei no drive e esqueci da existência dela. Outro dia a reencontrei e resolvi publicá-la. Segundo o google drive ela foi escrita em 4 de julho de 2014, vou acreditar nele.

Às vezes eu me pergunto sobre todas as coisas que já aconteceram em nossas vidas, talvez, tentando – inutilmente – refazer os caminhos já traçados e entender a sucessão de acontecimentos estranhos e desconexos que desabaram sobre nossa história. Eu sei que não é um hábito muito saudável. Quase consigo escutar a sua voz me dizendo, com aquele ar de quem sabe tudo, que não há nenhum sentido em ficar revivendo os fantasmas do passado quando você não pode fazer nada para lhes dar o descanso eterno.

Mas, então, é só eu abrir meus olhos e lembrar que você não está mais aqui que fica muito mais fácil com que eu mergulhe nesse ciclo vicioso de culpa e autopiedade, sempre procurando por uma resposta para tudo aquilo que eu não consigo entender. Afinal, esse sempre foi o meu grande defeito, Sirius. Essa necessidade quase excruciante de entender o funcionamento de absolutamente tudo ao meu redor, sempre procurando por conhecimento por onde quer que ele estivesse, me recusando a aceitar o simples fato de que não há como saber de tudo. Simplesmente há coisas demais. Pessoas demais. Sentimentos demais.

Muito mais do que eu posso suportar – muito mais do que qualquer pessoa pode suportar. Só agora eu entendo isso, enquanto tento desesperadamente reconstruir nossas ações e entender o que nos levou até esse caminho sombrio e sem volta. Se foi apenas a guerra – cruel e implacável – ou se nós já estávamos inevitavelmente fadados ao fracasso desde o primeiro momento. Eu nem ao menos sei se quero saber a resposta, mas você sabe como sou e simplesmente não consigo desligar o meu cérebro dessas questões impertinentes. Tudo o que eu consigo fazer é ficar revivendo o passado dentro da minha própria cabeça, como se fosse um filme antigo, a fita velha e desgastada se passando incansavelmente por detrás dos meus olhos vinte e quatro horas por dia.

No começo, confesso, nada parecia fazer muito sentido e eu continuava a ser invadido pelo sentimento de impotência e perplexidade diante de tudo, mas a verdade que custei a aceitar é que nenhuma catástrofe acontece do dia para a noite e sempre – sempre – há indícios aqui e ali, nos avisando sobre a possível tempestade que está por vir, mas nós simplesmente não damos a devida atenção, pois estamos ocupados demais com coisas que julgamos mais importantes. E quando paramos para analisar, percebemos todas as pistas jogadas ao vento que passaram despercebidas e tudo, Sirius, absolutamente tudo começa a fazer sentido. Todas as peças se encaixando perfeitamente como em um complexo quebra-cabeças.

Porque, sim, catástrofes não são nada além de acúmulos de coisas que já estavam erradas há tempos e que ninguém se preocupou em arrumar. Elas explodem do dia para a noite, é verdade, e a explosão é tão intensa que pega todo mundo de surpresa e destrói tudo em seu caminho, deixando apenas a sensação de que nada poderia ser feito. Mas isso não é verdade, não é? Isso é apenas uma mentira gentil que contamos a nós mesmos e que nos faz dormir bem a noite, livre de qualquer culpa ou remorso pela ação do destino.

Ninguém quer lidar com a consciência de que determinado acontecimento poderia ser evitado. Ninguém quer lidar com a dor que é saber que você poderia ter feito algo naquele momento crucial, algo que poderia muito bem mudar o curso de sua história – da nossa história – completamente. Algo que poderia ter salvado vidas. Que poderia ter terminado guerras e restaurado confianças fragilizadas. Porque, nesse caso, há coisas que é melhor não saber se você quiser continuar tendo coragem de encarar o próprio reflexo no espelho. Há culpas que ninguém quer carregar.

Mas, ironicamente, eu sempre fui honesto demais para abdicar de tais responsabilidades e me acostumei carregar a culpa de todos os meus erros sem reclamar, como o bom garoto que eu sempre tentei ser, aceitando de bom grado toda a punição que o universo parecia jogar sobre os meus ombros. Eu ainda aceito. Todos os dias quando acordo, em meio à camas vazias e lençóis gelados, eu aceito o meu castigo. Eu aceito verdadeiramente essa existência arruinada e sem propósito, eu aceito a alma partida e o coração despedaçado.

Porque mesmo que eu me encolha em culpa e deseje que tudo seja diferente é a sua imagem que eu vejo sempre que fecho os meus olhos, é o seu rosto que preenche todos os meus mais terríveis pesadelos e é a sua falta que faz com que o ar desapareça de meus pulmões. Não há nenhum momento em que eu não deseje ter você novamente ao meu lado, mesmo que eu saiba que é impossível e que eu deveria te odiar pelos seus pecados; não há um segundo sequer que eu não deseje que as vidas dos meus melhores amigos sejam devolvidas e nossa harmonia restaurada. É apenas nisso que eu consigo pensar, mas, infelizmente, no final da noite eu ainda estou tão sozinho quanto no começo do dia e já não há mais nada nem ninguém que olhe por mim.

Eu poderia ter evitado essa catástrofe, Sirius, eu sei que poderia. Bastava uma palavra. Uma ação. Mas agora o tempo passou e não há mais nada o que eu possa fazer além de me martirizar com memórias antigas e tentar continuar vivendo, mesmo que eu saiba que já morri treze anos atrás.


End file.
